


Don’t Speak

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Rewrite [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Ben is nineteen here, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nightmares, Not Quite Unrequited Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Pre-Canon, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben has to keep quiet.





	Don’t Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “masturbation”.

  
The line between nightmare and fantasy just seems to get even more blurred the more that Ben dreams. Even in between the images of blood and gore, there are images of Poe, of course. Imaginings. There’s a faint sparkle in his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips, and Ben is as captivated by him in the fantasy as he is in real life.

  
It’s one night when Ben, for a change, wakes up from a dream about Poe that leaves his shaft tenting against his pants, that he decides to take matters into his own hands — pretty literally. He reaches out into the Force — his uncle is mercifully asleep. Thank the Force. He doesn’t want to have his uncle walk in on what he’s planning to do next. The perks of having a hut to yourself, he supposes…

  
He reaches down and takes himself in hand. He’s not an expert at this; when he first discovered, at nineteen, that masturbation felt good, he had to look up some tips on the Holonet. He remembers some tips telling him to tease it all out, but Ben’s already so hard that he thinks he’s going to explode. Even as he strokes and jerks (he almost knows why they call it jerking off, he supposes), he thinks about Poe leaning over him, grinning in triumph. He thinks of that spark of mischief in Poe’s eyes as Poe says, “Looks like someone hasn’t been keeping you satisfied.”

  
(Ben can forgive Poe sounding so cheesy, just to keep his orgasm in sight)

  
In the fantasy, Poe teases him, taking his time, being gentle and considerate, worshipping his chest and praising him for being so well-built. “You’re gorgeous,” Poe says, and for a moment, Ben doesn’t protest, because he doesn’t want to shatter the fantasy. He’s not a good-looking young man, but he can deal with that in the morning.   
Poe, meanwhile…he doubts he’s seen someone more beautiful. More gentle. More caring. Even in between his need, Ben feels an overwhelming sort of tenderness towards the subject of his fantasy as Poe speaks to him, prepares him — and enters him.

  
Ben’s heard about how good being penetrated feels, how it feels like you’re being filled, joined. He can picture it (though stars, he feels wretchedly empty) as Poe makes sure to pleasure him. He bites his lip to keep the moans of pleasure from escaping. He needs to be quiet; if he was able to gag himself, he’d do it. (Thank the stars his uncle’s still asleep)  
He can imagine being filled again and again as he continues to stroke himself, touched as Poe whispers adoration in his ear, and when he comes, he doesn’t scream, but he whimpers, and he feels like he is never going to get enough of this, not once, not ever.

  
The tears can’t help but come after the session’s ended. Ben cleans himself up before falling back in bed. He should feel better. Instead, he feels miserable. His uncle is still sound asleep, which is good; Ben has a feeling that explaining why he’s crying would be awkward.

  
Ben falls asleep, cheeks wet, and he hopes that at least he’ll have some semblance of good dreams.


End file.
